


musings on attachment

by andthentheybow



Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1/20 streams, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minecraft IRL, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, me writing a happy ending? damn, no beta we die like green boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: orpheus’s tale was a tragedy. tommy and tubbo’s won’t be.featuring eurydice in all her forms, a slight divergence from the myths, and ouranos at his moment of death.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057166
Comments: 34
Kudos: 182





	musings on attachment

**Author's Note:**

> don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc
> 
> i speedran this fic if you can't tell. i just have a lot of feelings

orpheus had no follow through.

it’s a well-known fact. orpheus was given every opportunity, but by his own volition, he turned his story into a tragedy.

tommy is not going to make that mistake.

tommy and tubbo, together, are orpheus. together, they make their way to their final stand, their underworld. orpheus followed hermes, and tommy and tubbo follow the compass labeled  _ your discs. _ it’s a chilling callback,  _ your tommy, your tubbo, your discs. _

_ your tommy. your tubbo. _

together, they are orpheus. “i’ve been your sidekick all along,” tommy tells tubbo, and they both know that he’s only half telling the truth. tommy is tubbo’s sidekick, and tubbo is tommy’s sidekick, and that’s the way it’s always been. even when they were forced apart, they were together.

_ your discs. _

their eurydice.

dream is hades and he is holding eurydice tight. dream is thanatos and he holds the power of life and death in his hands. dream is zeus, and he is the king, and he will not let an insolent hero such as tommy take what he believes is his.

but hades is a different story. hades listens to orpheus’s song, and he is so impressed that he gives orpheus a chance. a chance to save what he loved.

dream doesn’t give them any such chance. but dream, like hades, is impressed with tommy. he’s impressed with everything that tommy has done. and he knows that tommy is the hero of the story, theseus, icarus, orpheus; fated to live and die and love and lose everything that he cares about.

dream intends to make this story a tragedy.

tommy and tubbo don’t plan on letting it get that far.

and then suddenly the discs are no longer eurydice. suddenly tommy and tubbo aren’t orpheus, together-

suddenly tommy is playing the starring role of orpheus, alone,

and dream retains his place as hades,

and the discs are the freedom of walking out of the underworld alive,

and tubbo takes the role of eurydice.

tubbo has the role of eurydice, and dream is standing there with an axe to his throat, and he is giving tommy a choice. dream is hades and he is not hades, because he does not give tommy a way out, a way to have both the discs and tubbo.

and that is where they separate from the myths. dream, as much as he pretends, is not hades, could never be hades. dream is zeus, the king of the gods, and when heroes stand before him and do not bow, he gets angry.

but they are not the myths. they are more than the stories they tell.

orpheus had no follow through. orpheus failed. orpheus looked back.

  
  
  


tommy doesn’t.

  
  
  


tommy doesn’t reach for the discs. he reaches for tubbo. orpheus turns around and condemns eurydice to hades forevermore. and tommy-

tommy never turns his back on his tubbo in the first place. tommy’s the fucking hero of this god-damned story, and he’s going to act like one. he’s not going to let hubris get in the way of everything that really matters to him. he’s not going to be dream. he’s not going to let fate define him. he’s not going to let dream win.

dream tells him to choose. choose between tubbo and the discs. tubbo tells him to pick the discs, tubbo is so ready to die,  _ too _ ready to die-

dream counts down. tommy picks tubbo. and he knows it isn’t the end.

because he refuses to play dream’s game. he refuses to bow. and the rest of the gods, who are  _ sick _ of zeus’s shit, stand on their side.

they diverge from the canon of the myth again. because they are more than the myths, they are more than the stories-

they are all gods in their own right. and if they want to tell their story, they’ll tell their fucking story.

hermes looks hades in the eyes as he leads both orpheus and eurydice out of the underworld. hermes, who collects the souls for hades’s realm, who does everything hades asks, is fed up.

“you should’ve paid me more,” punz says, and he’s grinning, and suddenly the rest of the gods are there, all of them, because they heard orpheus’s song and they listened.

hades speaks of attachment. he has beckerson, fran, everything that they have ever cared about- they are  _ all _ orpheus, and he has each of their eurydices,

and when they band together, he is nothing.

tommy kills dream. he almost does it again.

but dream is not just hades. he is thanatos, god of the mighty dead, and he has the power of life and death in his hands. that’s something that orpheus can’t pass up, not when he just walked on the brink of death, not when he nearly lost tubbo. not when tubbo was so ready, so willing, to die.

dream is hades, and thanatos, and zeus, and ouranos. he is the father of all, the king of the sky, higher than the heroes and the gods and the titans and everything else.

but the titans destroyed him. ouranos is nothing when his sons rise against him, when his friends are all prepared to take him down at the drop of a hat.

sapnap and punz and ponk and bad hold him down, the rest of the titans watching, as sam strikes the final blow.

(and the god of the world calls out to the god of blood-  _ i need that favor, _ and the god of blood doesn’t reply.)

(and it’s a good thing that he is the god of the world, that even after ouranos is slain he continues to rule the sky. no matter how many times tommy kills him, he’ll continue to live, so it’s a good thing that tommy only killed him the once.)

  
  
  


and in the end,

there is silence.

in the end there is tommy and tubbo on a bench.

they are orpheus, and they have their eurydice, and cat is playing as they talk.

it is dark, and the sun will not rise for several hours, but for the first time, they won. for the first time, they can be happy. they can be kids.

orpheus’s story was a tragedy. 

tommy and tubbo’s is not.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me 
> 
> [ twitter](https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow)
> 
> [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/andthentheybow)
> 
> comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!


End file.
